Sonic: Darkside of Equestria
by thesensiblemaroon
Summary: Sonic and Chip finally made it to Dark Gaia only to be transported to a new world called Equestria. While they try to get back home they come along some new friends but will their friendship last when they see sonic after sun down and will they make it back home before Dark Gaia destroys it all? (now back in action)
1. Dark consequences (updated)

**I can finally publish my new story, gosh it's very nerve racking but hopefully it will go well. As for this story you might already know that it's a sonicxmlp crossover since LOOOOVE sonic and like My Little Pony and I have a nice twist on the story that I haven't seen a lot of so I figured I'd do it now before it becomes the norm. So I hope you gals and guys enjoy and remember I am NOT taking ocs.**

**Update: So here it is the HD extension to my story… Yeah I'm going to stop acting like this is a game and get back to writing. Personally I always felt that this story needed some work to help it up so I decided to give this chapter not only a makeover but also a little more story. Now if you feel that this is taking it too far or that I should keep these chapters as is then just let me know but since I got some time on my hands I might as well. No need to worry about new chapters, this will NOT replace my regular updates, it's just a side project. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sonic series or the My Little Pony series. Sonic, chip, Dr Eggman and Dark gaia belong to SEGA and all characters from My Little Pony belong to Hasbro.**

_Sonic the Werehog's POV (I'm using this to indicate he's a werehog because the W. Sonic thing was stupid):_

As Chip and Sonic descended from the horror above that was Eggman Land, they saw the deeps of hell itself along with its rightful ruler, Dark Gaia. The 2 heroes landed on a nearby rock not far from the fiery lava and proceeded to stare at their foe, keeping an eye on every move as to not be caught off guard.

"There he is Sonic… Dark Gaia" Chip said in an all too serious tone.

"I know he's the ultimate God of death and destruction but I thought he'd be a little more menacing" Sonic taunted to Dark Gaia.

Dark Gaia's gaze directed towards our 2 heroes resulting in him roaring in anger.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER TOUGH GUY? DID I HURT YOUR FEELINGS" Sonic taunted yet again.

"No Sonic he's not yet complete, that means he's not as strong as he needs to be" Chip explained

"I'm not all for kicking enemies while their down but since this guy is the incarnation of destruction I'll make an exception just for him" Sonic said as he jumped of the rock and headed towards Dark Gaia.

Dark Gaia noticed this so he shot a ton of beams at Sonic that he easily dodged.

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE YA?" Sonic taunted for the third time resulting in Dark Gaia going ape on Sonic, which he easily dodged "COME ON, STEP IT UP"

Chip sped up to Sonic and tried to warn him.

"SONIC WAIT HE MIGHT NOT BE COMPLETE BUT HE STILL HAS TONS OF POWER" Chip shouted which got the attention of Dark Gaia.

Dark Gaia recognized Chip's power as that of Light Gaia, the being set to destroy him. Dark Gaia could not have Light Gaia there at this moment so he decided to launch a giant orb at Chip; Sonic saw this and rushed to save him.

"I GOT YOU BUDDY" Sonic shouted as he launched himself at Chip and caught him before the blast could "phew, that was close".

"Sonic that's not an energy orb, that's a PORTAL!" Chip said to Sonic before the portal started sucking them in "I should have known this would happen".

"WHY DID HE LAUNCH A PORTAL AT US?" Sonic shouted.

"It's Dark Gaia's failsafe just in case something like this happens; it's a portal to another dimension" Chip explained "the dimension is usually very dangerous"

Dark Gaia noticed that sonic had a grip on the rock so he manipulated Sonic's dark energy to make him feel immense pain.

"AAAARRG, TRY ALL YOU WANT I AIN'T LETTING GO" Sonic told Dark Gaia.

Dark Gaia grew tired of this act and decided to make feel pain in all of his body. Sonic tried to stay gripped to the rock but he couldn't take the pain any longer and fainted resulting in him and chip getting sucked into the portal. Dark Gaia felt a wave of relief rush over him as the duo descended into where ever the portal lead but knowing those two they would just come back moments later ready for him so he sent a ton of his minions to make sure they don't come back.

"Finally I am rid of that pesky blue nascence now I can finally take over the world, MEWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA. Right after I dispose of his other friends of course but still HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA" Dr. Eggman gloated to the world in his damaged Egg-mobile.

**Sorry to all of you who wanted to see the mane 6 but I just wanted this chapter to explain their story . As for updates there will be at least 1 chapter a week. Anyway, thesensiblemaroon sighning out.**

**Fine I'll give you a hint of what's to come:**

**_?: "we will defend our citizens with our lives_**

**_W. sonic: "alright, BRING IT ON!"_**

**_?: "this beast might prove useful to us" _**


	2. A Grand Galloping Mystery

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sonic series or the My Little Pony series. Sonic, chip, Dr Eggman and Dark gaia belong to SEGA and all characters from My Little Pony belong to Hasbro.**

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot as hundreds of ponies rushed around preparing for the latest Grand Galloping Gala featuring Equestria's newest princess Twilight Sparkle who was currently stressing out over all the jobs she had to manage.

Twilight: "those lights have to be six inches to the left, no my left and make sure make sure the apple juice is only 40% apple. No, No, NO that window can't be too clean or else it won't match the age of the building and, AND-"

Celestia: "Princess Twilight"

Twilight: "WHAT… oh I'm so sorry Princess Celestia"

Celestia: "Twilight you need to calm down, the Gala is still 11 hours away plus you aren't the only one managing this event"

Twilight: "Sorry Princess, it's just this is my first Gala as a princess and I really don't want to stuff it up"

Celestia: "this isn't your first appearance as a princess"

Twilight: "I know but I really want to make a good appearance and if I screw up it will not only make me look bad but it will make you look bad for choosing me as a princess and if you look bad then other ponies might start doubting all your other decisions and if they think you're a bad princess then who's to say they won't run you off the throne-"

Celestia: "TWILIGHT, your over exaggerating again"

Twilight: "Sorry, I just-"

Celestia put her hoof on Twilights mouth.

Celestia: "Twilight, why don't you spend the rest of the day with your friends and leave all this worrying to me ok"

Twilight: "But princess"

Celestia gives Twilight a trusting smile.

Twilight: *sigh* "fine, thank you Princess Celestia"

Celestia: "you're welcome Princess Twilight"

With that Twilight teleports from the room as Princess Luna enters.

Luna: "sister, I have some important news"

Celestia: "good or bad"

Luna: "very bad"

Celestia follows Luna up stairs into her room (**don't worry there won't be any shipping… yet**).

Celestia: "what is it?"

Luna: "I've sensed a great evil has entered Equestria, far more powerful than anything we have seen so far"

Celestia: "how could you tell?"

Luna: "I sent some guards who had been training for hours on end to take a rest; one of our best guards, Rodrick had woken up recently only to sit back down on a coach, that might not sound strange but this only stops duty when he is ever sleeping or eating and to add insult to injury when he was ordered to continue his guard duty he replied with 'I'll do it later'"

Celestia checks the window to the courtyard.

Celestia: "isn't that Rodrick out there?"

Luna: "that's the weirdest part sister, when he went into direct sunlight he snapped out of it and continued working as it nothing ever happened"

Celestia thought long and hard about this, could it be Luna again… no she has put those times behind her for the good of Equestria so what could it be?

Celestia: "we will continue with the Gala for now but let the guards know they must be extra cautious"

Over at Ponyville, the main six are getting ready for the Gala in the Carousel Boutique.

Applejack: "are y'all sure we should be goin', I mean what if we repeat what happened at the last Gala"

Everypony shivered.

Rarity: "now darling we need to be there for Twilight"

Fluttershy: "besides I'm pretty shore we all learned our lessons, unless you didn't but I'm fine with that"

Everypony except Fluttershy: "we did"

Applejack: "but do y'all think Twilight is alright on her own"

Rarity: "of course she is, Twilight is calm and collective"

Suddenly Twilight busts through the door.

Twilight: "GIRLS, Princess Celestia sent me back here!"

Everpony else looked at each other and shrugged

Rainbow: "so?"

Twilight: "so that means that she doesn't trust me to get the Gala ready"

Rarity: "Twilight dear you're not supposed to get the Gala ready"

Pinkie: "yea silly that's for the party designers like me"

Applejack: "ahh Pinkie, you're not one of the Gala's designers"

Pinkie: "of course not, I'm just using me as a reference"

Twilight decided to calm down and relax, after all what's the worst that could happen. Over in the distance within the Everfree Forest, a small vortex opened up releasing a lot of dark smoke along with a tiny little creature.

Creature: "so-n-ic"

**End of chapter Baby, I decided to make another chapter because I felt the first one was a little short so I thought 'hay why not I have enough time on my hands' and you can expect to see at least one update a day next week. To answer your question ****_Christian Ape99_****, I am a male make of that what you wish. I'd also like to apologize to those who wished for their ocs but I've just never been a fan of ocs just jacking stories. Any way thesensiblemaroon signing out.**


	3. A New World With a New Problem

**Time for the next chapter and just before we start, to all those who want their oc in here I would just like to say: DO NOT expect for these characters to become part of the main cast, they will only come in as a quick cameo for the other characters to interact with. If it feels like your character has been rushed in then that's because I already have the plot figured for this and adding in other characters is a difficult task, you might not even see your character until 30 chapters in so you have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sonic series or the My Little Pony series. Sonic, chip, Dr Eggman and Dark gaia belong to SEGA and all characters from My Little Pony belong to Hasbro.**

The darkness of the Everfree Forest hid the multitude of dark purple smoke pouring out of the portal our two heroes had come through or one hero for that matter. As Chip started to come to his senses the last amount of smoke exited the portal.

Chip: "I can't… eat another… bite"

W. sonic: "HAY! Pull yourself together"

Chip: "AAH!"

Chip woke up to the sound of sonic's voice, as he looked around his surroundings he saw no sign of sonic anywhere.

Chip: "must have been my imagination"

Chip sensed the presence of Dark Gaia's minions.

Chip: "of course he would send them here, he's always prepare for any situation"

Chip began to wonder if sonic was alright, he did take a lot of pain back there. Oh well, for now he has to find out where he is and how he can get back to Mobius. Chip flew over to the nearest town which, from the sign he read, was called Ponyville.

Chip: "what a weird name"

As he flew around the town he noticed that the place was inhabited by ponies but not just regular ponies, he also noticed Pegasus ponies and Unicorns as well. He started to question it but he remembered that there are an infinite number of universes, for all he knew there could be a universe were everyone wears sports tape. He then noticed a different pony that he hadn't seen yet, it had wings and a horn. He noticed that it was going into a carriage.

Chip: "I'm surprised it's not being pulled by humans"

He went in to get a closer look

Rainbow: "after you 'Princess'"

Twilight: "I already told you Rainbow Dash; just because I'm royalty it doesn't mean you have to treat me like it"

Rainbow: "then just think of it as a friendly gesture Twilight"

The pony called Twilight hopped into the cart followed by the other pony called Rainbow Dash.

Chip: "if she's a princess then there must be a King or Queen somewhere in this place. I'll just follow them to where ever they're going and warn the King or Queen about Dark Gaia's minions"

With that Chip took off to follow the cart.

3 hours later…

The cart had finally arrived at a giant castle on a mountain.

Chip: "finally I'm here"

Chip looked at the moon.

Chip: "oh no, the suns down I might be too late!"

Chip rushed inside only to stop at the six ponies he followed there

Twilight: *sigh* "what was the point in going anyway, I'm only going to disappoint the princess"

Fluttershy: "aww, is little pretty princess going to cry"

Rarity: "yes cry, it'll be the perfect distraction for when I swoop in and take all the valuables"

Applejack: "I never cared about what we'd do here anyway"

Rainbow: "I don't care about you girls opinions, there's a crazy party up in Cloudsdale and we'll have so much more fun than this lame party with you all"

Pinkie: "WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE ANY FUN ANYWAY, I"LL COME UP THERE AND MAKE SURE NO ONE HAS FUN. NO FUN FOR ANYONE!"

Above all six of them was the dark purple smoke from before.

Chip: "I was too late"

**DUN DUN DUUUN, cliffhanger. This was pretty much my Chip chapter and no werehog yet, but stick around because I have a feeling he'll be in sooner than you kno-**

**W. sonic: "BOO!"**

**Thesensiblemaroon: "AAAHH, the heck man?"**

**W. sonic: "I thought it was the perfect time to get ya"**

**Whatever, Thesensiblemaroon signing out.**


	4. Castle Crashers

**Alright, time for the next chapter and before we start I'd like to inform everyone that I will be using character bios for enemies only BUT if you would like me to add character bios to everyone then I'll go back and edit the chapters to have character bios for everyone, just say so in the review section. Also when a word is ****_styled like _**_this_**, then the character is thinking.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sonic series or the My Little Pony series. Sonic, chip, Dr Eggman and Dark gaia belong to SEGA and all characters from My Little Pony belong to Hasbro.**

Chip: "Sonic… wake up!"

W. sonic: *yawn* "morning chip, are the waffles ready yet?"

Chip: "did you forget what happened to us?"

W. sonic: "of course not, first we went and got ice cream then we… OH YEAH! Now I remember, where are we?"

Chip: "A world inhabited by ponies"

W. sonic: "I'm sorry I must be hearing things, I swear you just said this place was inhabited by ponies?"

Chip: "I did"

W. sonic: "well not the weirdest adventure I've been on but it's certainly up there. How did you find that out?"

Chip: "well you've actually been out for quite a while; I didn't even come out of the portal at same place as you"

W. sonic: "then how did you find me?"

Chip: "that was a hard one; luckily you were close to me"

W. sonic: "alright so let's get out of this place"

Chip: "not yet sonic first we got to free those ponies from Dark Gaia's minions"

W. sonic: "Dark Gaia's minions are here! Well show me to them"

Chip: "Alright sonic, it's just up here"

Sonic followed Chip up the giant mountain to the castle on top. Chip defiantly wasn't kidding when he said this place was inhabited by ponies but when they entered the castle all of them seem to be acting crazy. Some were fighting with each other or destroying the castle.

W. sonic: "nothing unexpected from peop-err I mean ponies possessed by Dark Gaia's minions"

Chip: "what should we do sonic?"

W. sonic: "what we always do chip; flash a few lights and beat up a few bad guys. You still got the camera?"

Chip checked to see.

Chip: "I must have left it back on Mobius but I have something better"

Chip's necklace began to glow brighter and brighter until it started to emit a light so bright it could blind the walls. Dark Gaia's minions creeped out of the ponies' bodies as they all fainted; all the minions looked at sonic with an urge to fight.

**Name: Nightmare**

**Faction: Dark Gaia's minion**

**Power level: low easy**

**Description: These are Dark Gaia's lowest level and most common minions, they are very easy to take out and usually don't pack a punch but when working in large groups they can be very dangerous. If you wish to see what the look like then see here: wiki/Nightmare (I don't own this site)**

The Nightmares surrounded sonic stopping him from going anywhere.

W. sonic: "I know you guys are trying to be smart but give up the act. Just quit while you're ahead and save yourselves the embarrassment"

One of the Nightmares leaped at sonic but he quickly dodged it.

W. sonic: "alright then, BRING IT ON!"

Suddenly all the Nightmare piled on top of sonic in an attempt to end the fight quickly but sonic just through all of them off.

W. sonic: "YOU LIKE THAT, Chip I need you to go search for more of these guys outside"

Chip: "sure thing sonic"

Chip flew off as the big fight started, sonic slashed and punched any of the nightmares that got near him. He also threw Nightmares at other ones further away, he also made sure not to get hit since the incident with Dark Gaia rendered him weak and he needs all his strength for this fight. As the population of Nightmare got lower and lower so did sonic's energy but it wasn't long before the remainder of Nightmares melted down to make a bigger and tougher enemy.

**Name: Titan**

**Faction: Dark Gaia's minion**

**Power: low Hard**

**Description: One of Dark Gaia's toughest minions that will stop at nothing to kill whatever threatens its master. The titan uses a giant wooden club and its tail as its weapons and looks like this: wiki/File:Sonic_Unleashed_Artwork_-_Enemy_ (I don't own this site)**

W. sonic: "so you guys can do a few tricks ever heard of the old saying: the bigger they are the harder they fall, LET'S DO THIS!"

The Titan tried to hit sonic with its club but sonic grabbed it and tried to take it. The Titan knocked sonic of its arm and beat him while he was down, sonic rolled out from under it and grabbed the Titan's tail. The Titan flicked its tail up resulting in sonic losing his grip and landing on its head, seeing his advantage sonic started punching the Titan in the head. The Titan tried to get sonic but sonic grabbed its shoulders and threw it on the floor, thus defeating it.

W. sonic: *pant* "that was" *pant* "challenging"

Princess Celestia started to wake to the voice of a weird creature.

W. sonic: "it took a little bit but" *pant* "I got them all" *pant* "and even the big one"

Celestia looked around to see the castle damaged and her subject's unconscious on the floor

Celestia: "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

W. sonic: "wait what?"

Celestia: "YOU… YOU DID THIS TO ALL OF THEM, well you won't catch me off guard THIS TIME!"

W. sonic: "WAIT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHI-"

Celestia fired a magic blast at sonic which he barely dodged.

Celestia: "SAVE IT FOR YOUR TRIAL BEAST, GUARDS ARREST HIM!"

**BOOM! Another cliffhanger, man am I devious or what? Anyway see you next time Girls and Boys.**


	5. A Bounty-full Day

**Next chapter time baby, now before we start I'd like to give an update on my story plan. As some of you old reader may or may not have noticed the part in chapter 2 where I tell people about their ocs getting into the story has disappeared. Well I have decided that adding ocs into my story is much more complicated than I originally planned for, you see since I already have most of my story figured out (plot twists and all), adding other characters can be a big hassle for me since I like to make most characters stand out and be unique without breaking lore. Now as I learned from Christian Ape99's oc request and on the topic of that; don't worry dude I put them in there but I couldn't get them to be a were-panda hybrid because like I said before I don't like breaking lore and even though I could add them in as is, it would take a lot of rethinking of the story and they would probably get in like 10 chapters down. I tried to make them lore friendly but match the description as well as I could, if you're not happy then please accept my sincerest apologies but it was the best I could do. Anyway enough stalling, let's get rolling.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sonic series or the My Little Pony series. Sonic, chip, Dr Eggman and Dark gaia belong to SEGA and all characters from My Little Pony belong to Hasbro.**

Sonic and Celestia stood silently as they waited for the guards to arrive.

Celestia: "do I need to get a dinner bell or something, GUARDS!"

Two guards, one with the same color scheme as a gorilla and the other with a panda's colors and matching guard outfits with no jeans on (**that's what you wanted right? Also this doesn't mean everyone has jeans on**) Came into the throne room.

Spencer: "Spencer Daniel Ricardo reporting for duty Princess"

Noah: "hi princess… OH I mean Noah Marcus Thompson reporting for duty sir I mean ma'am I MEAN princess"

Celestia: "where's everpony else?"

Spencer: "They are all knocked out Princess"

Celestia: "but how did you… oh never mind just GET THAT BEAST!"

Noah: "um… isn't that thing a little… big?"

Celestia shot an angry glare at Noah.

Noah: "s-s-sure th-ing p-p-p-princess"

Spencer and Noah charged at sonic with horse like speeds (duh, they are horses) and head-butted him. Even if sonic wanted to fight them he was too weak from the last battle so he decided to get out of there thru the window as fast as he could.

Noah: "talk about stretchy arms"

Spencer: "you dolt, it's getting away!"

Noah: "but what did it do anyway"

Spencer: "that's a fair question but it's not our jobs to question crimes, it's our jobs to capture the ones who committed them"

Sonic made it to the castle entrance to find Chip talking with some of the guards.

Random guard: "so are you or aren't you offering us chocolate?"

Chip: "for the millionth time I AM!"

Sonic grabbed Chip as he ran by.

Spencer: "what are you idiots doing? That big, hairy thing is wanted by the princess"

With that new information, the guards threw spears at sonic in hopes of getting him but sonic and Chip got away before they could become butchered meat. As sonic and Chip descended down the mountain Chip put up a force field causing them to float off.

The guards went back into the castle.

Spencer: "the beast got away princess"

Noah: "I told you it would get awa-"

Spencer punched Noah in the side.

Celestia: "hmm… send a message to the leaders of every town and city in Equestia about this beast and make sure that it is captured alive, I want answers or I want justice"

**Alright that's the end of chapter. **

**AHH I'm just pulling on your leg.**

Sonic and Chip landed near a small treehouse in Ponyville.

Chip: "you alright sonic?"

Chip turns sonic over to see a small spear in his back.

Chip: "ah oh, its ok sonic I'll get it out for you"

Chip carefully pulled the spear out as sunlight began to shimmer through the trees. The sunlight shun on sonic turned him back into his normal self. Though he was back as cobalt blue self again, his injuries still stayed on him. So Chip dragged him into the tree house.

Sonic: "it's good to be back"

Chip: "I wouldn't celebrate yet sonic, you're still injured and I don't think there are any hospitals here that serve wanted criminals. Speaking of criminals what did you-"

Suddenly the two heroes heard 3 small voices speak.

?: "so what do ya'll want to try today?"

?: "sky diving, NO mountain climbing, OH WAIT I GOT IT-"

?: "could we maybe try something a little less… DEATH DEFIGHING

?: "why don't we discuss this in the treehouse"

Sonic: "that's no good"

The owners of those voices walked through the door to find sonic lying on the floor covering his wounds and Chip staring at them.

Chip: "um… want some chocolate?"

**And end, for real this time and I hope I represented your ocs properly Christian Ape99, I really wanted to go for the serious cop and the not-so-serious cop and just in case you think I made them bad guys, since they are Celestia's guards their forced to follow her orders so they don't have any real say in what is or isn't evil. As for Celestia well, you'll have to see. Thesensiblemaroon saying have a good day everyone. **


	6. Three Little Problems

**Chapter time as usual but before I… oh wait I don't have any news, well enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sonic series or the My Little Pony series. Sonic, chip, Dr Eggman and Dark gaia belong to SEGA and all characters from My Little Pony belong to Hasbro.**

Sonic and Chip stared at the 3 little ponies who looked like they were about to scream their lungs out.

Chip: "WAIT! Please don't scream we mean you no harm"

?: "who or what the hay are you two?"

Sonic: "well I am sonic the hedgehog and this here is my buddy Chip"

Chip: "hi"

?: "well my names Swe-"

The little orange pony put its hoof over the white pony's mouth.

?: "before we go blabbering our names to whoever these two are"

Sonic: "we have names you know"

?: "whatever anyway before we start hoofing out our names we should probably make sure these 2 aren't going to eat us or something"

Sonic: "you're talking about the hedgehog that can barely move do to his injuries and a creature no bigger than your head, I'm pretty sure we won't be eating you any time soon"

The 3 three little ponies looked at each other than back at sonic and Chip.

?: "I suppose ya'll can't be too dangerous, I'm Apple Bloom"

?: "as I was SAYING I'm Sweetie Belle"

?: *sigh* "Scootaloo's the name but I'm still watching you two"

Sonic: "well now that we've all been introduced could you kindly GET ME SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION!"

Apple bloom: "I'm not sure the hospital takes animals but… OH what about Fluttershy"

Scootaloo: "she's still at the Grand Galloping Gala"

Sweetie Belle: "I KNOW we'll take care of you"

Sonic: "you sure about that?"

Apple Bloom: "of course, Fluttershy taught us how to put bandages on animals. That way you can wait for Fluttershy to give you the real treatment"

Sonic: "well as long as you're ok with it I'm ok with it"

The three fillies smiled and rushed off to a large chest in the corner of the room. After a couple of seconds they came back with large roll of bandages as well as some small band aids for the little cuts and bruises.

Apple Bloom: "now hold still, this won't hurt a bit"

Sonic: *gulp* "it's not the hurting I'm worried about"

After a couple of minutes the little fillies were done.

Sweetie Belle: "finished"

Scootaloo: "what do you think?"

Sonic was covered from head to toe in bandages, even in areas that were completely fine.

Chip: "maybe next time go a little easier on the bandages"

Sonic pulled the bandages that weren't necessary off.

Sonic: "a little rough around the edges but it'll do"

Sonic put his thumb up to the fillies who awed in wonder.

Scootaloo: "what are they?"

Sonic looked at his hands.

Sonic: "um… hands"

All 3 fillies: "wooh, hands"

Sonic: "well what do we do now?"

Sweetie Belle: "let's play Maneopoly"

Chip: "don't you mean Monopoly?"

Apple Bloom: "what's a Monopoly?"

**End chapter, sorry it was a short one but next chapter will be where it really shines so stay tuned. Thesensiblemaroon signing out.**


	7. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Sonic: Maroon?**

**Me: …**

**Sonic: Marooooon?**

**Me: …**

**Sonic: MAROON!**

**Me: what?**

**Sonic: you haven't updated this story in a week, get off your hind quarters and update.**

**Me: but smash 4 is so good.**

**Sonic: I DON'T CARE JUST UPDATE ALREADY!**

**Me: fine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sonic series or the My Little Pony series. Sonic, chip, Dr Eggman, Cubot and Dark gaia belong to SEGA and all characters from My Little Pony belong to Hasbro.**

Twilight and co. woke up to the sound of many hoofsteps.

Twilight: "uugh… what happened?"

Celestia: "It happened"

Twilight: "what do you mean it happened?"

Celestia: "a beast knocked everypony out including me and destroyed most of the castle"

Twilight: "what kind of beast was it?"

Celestia: "I don't know but it had fur from top to bottom, arms bigger than my body, claws that could cut threw steel and fangs as sharp as an Ursa Major"

Fluttershy: "that sounds scary"

Celestia: "indeed it was but the strangest part was it tried to plead innocent then ran away"

Applejack: "I don't mean to be rude princess but what if it is innocent?"

Celestia: "innocent or not it will tell me truth and we'll settle things from there, I've already ordered the guards to warn residents of the beast and put posters around to inform them of its appearance"

Luna: "sister you don't think this has anything to do with yesterdays… dilemma"

Twilight: "what dilemma?"

Celestia: "you might need to take a seat for this"

Apple bloom: "7, 8, 9, 10"

Apple bloom said as she moved her piece around the Maneopoly board.

Sweetie belle: "your turn mister sonic"

Sonic picked up the dice and rolled them.

Sonic: "great a six and a five, I would be jumping for joy if I wasn't still stuck in prison after 20 tries"

Scootaloo: "you'll get it soon sonic now time for my turn"

Sonic: "here's your dice, hey Chip you got a second?"

Chip: "but I finally got a hotel piece"

Sonic grabs Chip by the cuff and drags him behind the cottage.

Chip: "what's up sonic?"

Sonic: "I know we're waiting here for whoever's going to get me back on my feet but I'd like to ask how the heck we're getting back home"

Chip: "well I can create a portal but there's only one problem, in order for me to create the portal we have to rid this world of all of Dark Gaia's minions that were sent to this world"

Sonic: "well that all sounds fine and dandy by me but what about Dark Gaia himself, won't he just destroy our world while we're not there?"

Chip: "he can't do it without me there"

Sonic: "why?"

Chip: "because he needs to destroy me before he can destroy the world, he needs to absorb my energy to have enough power to destroy it"

Sonic: "well then… it looks like this adventure just became a little more colorful"

Celestia: "and that's how we got to this conversation"

Twilight: "don't worry princess we'll get it with the help of the elements of harmony"

Applejack: "uhh twilight, we gave the elements back to the tree of harmony remember" (**I'll explain later**)

Rainbow: "then we'll do whatever we can to help bring this thing to justice"

Celestia: "thank you my little ponies, now you better head back to Ponyville and warn the rest of the citizens before that thing strikes again"

With that the mane six took the train back to Ponyville where a certain shy Pegasus will not be expecting what's to come.

Mobius, 3 hours after sonic and Chip's disappearance.

Eggman: "so from what I've calculated Dark Gaia sent that nasty blue pest to another world, knowing sonic he'll probably be back in a matter of hours"

Eggman slammed his fist onto a button in his Egg-mobile.

Eggman: "CUBOT!"

Cubot: "yes sir"

Eggman: "trace sonic's energy signal to the universe he is currently in, them use my trans-dimensional portal to send over a few battle-bots and some camera-bots so I can enjoy the show"

Cubot: "right away sir"

Eggman: "it's time for sonic to have a little fun, MewHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA"

**End of chapter, sorry for the lack of updates I've finally got all the red rings for Sonic Lost World and let me tell you it was a nightmare but now I've finally got that monkey off my back. As for the '****_I'll explain later' _****bit in the story, the My Little Pony universe takes place after princess twilight sparkle which means no Tyrek and no Rainbow Rocks either. As for the sonic universe, you probably already guessed but during Sonic Unleashed. Anyway, see you guys later.**


	8. Fatal Schemes

**Nope! Not dead yet but it feels like I was gone for a while, oh well on to cha- WAIT! Updates first, so as you may or (most likely) may not know I love reading comments, they're probably the best part of making these by my book, and I try to make my story as entertaining as I can for you guys so I decided to take Multipule-Characters1-Acct seriously (don't think of it as me begrudgingly complying to your comment) and remove the ****_Name: _****thing from my story. To be honest I didn't really like it either, I may also apply this change to previous chapters in the near future (or they're updated now depending on when you read this). Enough stalling, let's continue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sonic series or the My Little Pony series. Sonic, chip, Dr Eggman, Cubot and Dark gaia belong to SEGA and all characters from My Little Pony belong to Hasbro.**

_Eggman's POV:_

The great Dr. Eggman was relaxing at his base having the jolliest of times he's ever had in years.

"What seems to be the problem master?" Cubot questioned Eggman.

"HOHOOHOHOO don't you see Cubot, I'm watching Sonic on his most embarrassing adventure yet" said Dr. Eggman happily.

Cubot moved in front of the screen to see videos of ponies with the occasional clip of Sonic and Chip.

"It truly is the greatest bit of entertainment I've ever seen…" Dr. Eggman said as the room went quite.

"WELP, back to killing Sonic" Dr. Eggman hastily rushed out.

"Certainly sir, what is your plan" Cubot said.

"I was hoping you'd ask that since I've already got the scheme planed, so from what I learned from the footage that the Camera-bots captured, I've found out that a princess from that world seems to have a grudge on our blue 'friend' and wishes to put him behind bars but the stupid pony wants to question him first" plotted Dr. Eggman.

"And this is bad how sir?" asked Cubot.

"She'll find out that Sonic's innocent and drop all charges but if we can get her to hate Sonic even more than anyone in the universe then maybe she'll throw him in with no questions asked" stated Dr. Eggman.

"So… how do we get her to do that sir?" asked Cubot.

"I was getting to that you bucket of bolts, I'll simply use THIS!" Dr. Eggman said as he pulled out a crown "before you ask; this is an Emotional Enhancer. It will allow me to increase the emotional reactions of the user to extreme levels" Dr. Eggman said as he twisted a knob on the side of it labeled with different emotions.

"I get it sir, you will set the settings to hate so that the princess will hate Sonic so much that she won't even hesitate to lock him up" Cubot said proudly.

"Well aren't you SOO SMART! As a matter of fact since you're so smart, you can swap her crown for this one all by yourself" Dr. Eggman said in a hurt and angry matter.

"But sir I'm not programed to do su-" Cubot complained before Dr. Eggman pushed him out of the room.

"I don't care what I programed you for; get that crown on that princess' head or I'LL REPROGRAM YOU INTO A VACUME CLEANER!" Dr. Eggman yelled right before slamming the door on Cubot.

_Fluttershy's POV (after the Gala):_

Fluttershy was on the pathway near her house when she saw the CMC and 2 weird creatures playing Maneopoly outside. She was tempted to run away until she saw the big blue creature collapse on the ground; she also noticed it was covered in bandages.

_Sonic POV:_

Sonic was lying on the ground groaning in pain as the others came over to help him.

"SONIC! WHAT'S WRONG?" screamed Chip.

"argg, I… feel… so much… pain" Sonic said very weakly.

Chip tugged slightly on a bandage which resulted in it coming of instantly.

"Did you guys remember to tie up the bandages?" Chip question the CMC.

"Oops, I knew we forgot something" Scootaloo said hesitantly.

"You'll be ok mister Sonic" Sweetie Belle worryingly said as she tried to help Sonic.

"Vision… fading… sleep… looking… really good… right nooooww" Sonic said as he fell unconscious.

…

…

_Chip's POV:_

"Sonic… SONIC! WAKE UP SONIC" Chip cried out as tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"What's going on here?" said a soft, worried sounding voice.

"It's Sonic Fluttershy, he's fainted" Apple Bloom explained.

"I guessing Sonic is this poor blue creature here, come on I'll try to fix him up inside" Fluttershy said as she lifted him up and carried him inside her cottage.

Chip could only hope Sonic was ok.

_Fluttershy's POV:_

As Fluttershy examined the poor creature in front of her, she noticed his wounds. Some were natural for animals like scratch marks, bruises and scabs but one of his major wounds looked like it was a spear piercing, something that would usually kill any animal of his size.

20 minutes later Fluttershy emerged from upstares with a happy look on her face.

"How is he Fluttershy?" said the little flying creature who the CMC called Chip.

"He's fine, he'll just be asleep for a little while" Fluttershy said calmly before changing here expression into that of a curious one "he should think himself very luck though, wounds like that could have killed him but I could see he suffered through worse, much worse"

"What do you mean Fluttershy?" Chip concerned.

"I looked thru his fur and saw lots of old scars and well faded bruises, forgive me if I'm wrong but wouldn't you know Chip being his friend?" Fluttershy directed to Chip.

"Well… truth be told, I haven't actually known him for that long really but from what he's told me he goes on a lot of dangerous adventures" Chip answered.

"By himself?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well I did ask him that once and he told me that he goes alone more than with friends" Chip answered.

"So you wouldn't mind telling what telling me what happened to him would you? Well if that's ok with you of course?" Fluttershy asked politely.

"Oh boy, where do I begin" Chip said to himself.

_Sonic's Mind:_

Sonic was walking along a hall with tons of guards by his side as he began to approach the princess that wanted to capture him. He tried to escape but he had chains around his hands and feet preventing him from doing anything except walking. The guards made him stop and get down on his hands and knees as the princess began to speak.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, YOU STAND BEFORE ME ACCUSED OF ASSAULT ON PEDESTRIANS AND ROYALTY, WHAT SAY YOU IN YOUR DEFENSE?" shouted the princess.

"Not guil- not guilt- not gu-" Sonic tried to say not guilty but he couldn't do it.

"IF YOU CAN'T CHOOSE THEN I WILL CHOOSE FOR YOU… GUILTY" choose the princess

"WAIT YOU CAN'T MMPPHH" Sonic tried to say before being dragged off by a guard.

"I SENTENCE YOU TO LIFE IN THE PLACE OF PUNISHMENT! Guards; take him to the mirror" the princess said before the doors slammed shut on Sonic as darkness was all he could see…

…

…

**DANG THAT WAS A LONG ONE. I didn't intend for it to go this long but hey, whatever makes you guys happy. Also that dream does serve a purpose, that's all I'm telling you. Have a great day. **


	9. A Night to Behold

**I want to start off with saying… I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doing nothing for 4 whole weeks with no updates or anything from this series but I was just down. I don't know why but I just didn't the energy to do anything with this story which I am dreadfully sorry for since I know how tedious it is to have to wait for the next chapter of story. So without further a due here is the long awaited next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sonic series or the My Little Pony series. Sonic, chip, Dr Eggman and Dark gaia belong to SEGA and all characters from My Little Pony belong to Hasbro.**

_Sonic's pov:_

After the nightmare of the night before, Sonic emerged from his current bedding with a sickening feeling in his stomach. First thing he had checked was the window to see what time it was. He saw that it was night time but thankfully his bed was away from the window so the moon beams didn't touch his skin.

"How long have been out?" Sonic questioned to himself.

"About four hours" a voiced stated as Sonic jumped out of his bed in fright.

"Ninja!" He shouted while getting in a fighting stance.

"Ohh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" the yellow Pegasus apologized to Sonic.

"It's fine just an overreaction on my part, so I'm guessing you're Fluttershy?" Sonic said.

"That would be me" Fluttershy responded.

"Thanks for that I'm So…" "Sonic the Hedgehog" Fluttershy cut in.

"Your little friend Chip told me all about you, well at least as much as he said he'd reveal" Fluttershy said.

_Thank chaos Chip didn't reveal too much or I'd be behind bars by now _Sonic thought "well thanks anyway, I think I'd be a goner by now if it wasn't for you" Sonic thanked Fluttershy.

"No needs to thank me, now you'd better get some more rest to help you get better" Fluttershy explained.

Sonic nodded and got back into bed as Fluttershy left the room.

_Apple bloom's pov:_

Apple Bloom, Chip and her friends made it back to the treehouse for a sleep over while they're waiting for Sonic to get back to full health.

"How long did Fluttershy say this will take again?" Chip asked nervously.

"We told you a million times Chip, we have to at least wait until the morning before we see him again" Apple Bloom answered.

"I think you need to calm down and relax Chip, besides Fluttershy is the best animal care-taker out there" Scootaloo explained to Chip.

"Yeah, your right I mean what's the worst that could happen" Chip said before one of Dark Gaia's minions burst through the door of the treehouse, "me and my big mouth!"

_Sonic's pov:_

Sonic tried his hardest to get to sleep but all he could think about was his friends, were they okay? Were they facing trouble? All he could think about was them until he heard screams coming from the treehouse. It must be Dark Gaia's minions he thought, as he leaped for the window he remembered that he goes werehog in moonlight.

"Can't win 'em all" he said as he leaped out the window and ran to the treehouse transforming the whole way.

Applejack's pov:

"Hay there Granny Smith, anythang happen whilst I was gone?" Applejack asked as she came through the door of her home.

"Nothing exciting really happened much here other than us just doin' our chores, what about you Big Mac?" Granny Smith asked.

"Nope" Big Mac replied.

"Oh well… hay any of y'all seen Apple Bloom?" Applejack questioned.

The rest of the Apple family shrugged until they heard a scream coming from the CMC's clubhouse. Applejack quickly ran out of the door to pursue the scream.

_Sonic's pov:_

Sonic ran through the fields of Apple trees to get to the treehouse as fast as he could when he bumped into an orange pony with a cowboy hat on, knocking it out in the process. Sonic looked at it for a second then went back to running to the treehouse. When Sonic got there he saw the 3 little ponies and Chip hiding behind a tree from the Dark Gaia wizard or as Sonic calls it, the Dark Master

**Name: Dark Master**

**Faction: Dark Gaia's Minion**

**Power Level: High Medium**

**Description: Magic can be a tough thing to combat and this minion of Dark Gaia handles it with ease making this enemy a tough cookie to crack. Although this thing can hold its own in combat, it can also support other enemies making them tougher and it looks like this: wiki/Dark_Master **

The Dark Master launched dark missiles at Sonic who dodged them only barley but was hit with a surprise laser by the Dark Master. Sonic decided that attacking with his fists was too risky so he picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the Dark Master. It blasted it into pieces letting it's guard down in the proces , Sonic saw this as a good time to attack so he launched his fist though the debris hitting the Dark Master and knocking it out. Sonic stood there catching his breath when Sweetie Belle came up to him.

"Th-th-thank you for r-r-rescuing us" Sweetie Belle shakily thanked Sonic who she didn't know was him.

Sonic was about to tell her who he was when a voice interrupted him.

"Girls get away from that thing, it's a' menace!" the orange pony from before shouted at the 3 little ponies Sonic just saved when suddenly Sonic remembered that pony arguing with Fluttershy and 4 other ponies from the night before. Knowing that she would know who he was he got out of there as fast as he could with not a moment to spare.

_Apple Bloom's pov:_

"APPLEJACK! That thing just saved us, we gotta show a lil' respect" Apple Bloom told her sister.

"No way Bloomy, that thing was at the Grand Galloping Gala and it knocked all of us, even the Princesses, out" Applejack explained to the CMC.

"But… how?" Scootaloo questioned.

"I… We… I dunno" Applejack answered.

_Cubot's pov:_

"Why am I always stuck with the nasty jobs" Cubot said to himself as he approached the bedroom of Princess Celestia.

Cubot slowly approached the pony princess and carefully slipped off her crown and replaced it with Dr. Eggman's crown. After that Cubot left the room and returned to Dr. Eggman's lair.

"So how did it go?" Dr. Eggman asked his assistant.

"Well doctor I got it on without ease" Cubot told his master.

"Good, now we will see who can be a goody two-shoes now" Dr. Eggman joked before breaking into a laugh so hard that you could swear he threw up in his mouth.

_Shadow's pov:_

"Well, well, well doctor what are you planning?" Shadow said to himself.

**There you have it folks I'll also update the next day (at the time of this update) to help make it up to you now where is that Walrus who owes me a free prof check. **


	10. Questionable Motives

**Me: ZZzz**

**Sir Walrus: Maroon?**

**Me: ZZZZZzzzzzz**

**Sir Walrus: Maroon…**

**Me: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz**

**Sir Walrus: MAROON!**

**Me: Ahhh what, what?**

**Sir Walrus: The story…**

**Me: Right that I'll get right on it right now.**

_Shadow's Pov:_

"Sonic is going to have the most amazing of times now" Dr. Eggman gloated.

"What time?" Shadow questioned.

"Ohh you know, the whole other universe thing and… WAIT! SHADOW" Dr. Eggman turned around to find the ultimate life form himself.

"So the fakers been sent to another universe, by you no doubt" Shadow put together.

"Actually I wasn't the cause believe it or not you see it was Dark Gaia" Dr. Eggman corrected shadow.

"Who's Dark Gaia and where did it send Sonic?" Shadow questioned.

"You might want to grab a chair this'll be a long story" Dr. Eggman said.

_Sonic the Werehog's POV:_

Sonic ran as fast as he could go to get back to Fluttershy's cottage before she realizes that he's gone.

"What do I do if she finds out I'm the creature from that celebration?" Sonic questioned himself.

He finally got back to the cottage and jumped into the bed just a few minutes before Fluttershy went to check on him.

"Are you alright Sonic? I heard a lot of movement up here" Fluttershy asked Sonic.

"Yeah I'm just fine Fluttershy, I just needed to stretch that's all" Sonic told Fluttershy.

"What's wrong with your voice Sonic? And why have you got your sheets so high up?" Fluttershy questioned.

"I just got a saw throat and it got a little cold in here" Sonic lied hopping Fluttershy would believe him.

"Oh then I better get you some throat medici-" Fluttershy said before Sonic interrupted her.

"No its fine Fluttershy just go back to sleep, you need it more than I do" Sonic said.

"Ok… well goodnight Sonic" Fluttershy said as she closed the door.

Sonic sighed in relief that Fluttershy didn't check him any further.

_Chip's POV:_

"I know you were tryin' to protect us and all but you didn't have to go scaring the thing that just saved your SISTER AND HER FRIENDS FROM BECOMING MUSH!" Apple Bloom yelled at her big sister.

"It was probably savin' ya'll so it could have all of you for its self" Applejack rebutted her little sister "And better yet who's this little thing here?" Applejack directed towards Chip.

"Well… I-um" Chip tried to answer.

"He's a little flying chiwawa called Chip whose best friends with a giant talking blue hedgehog called Sonic who needed are help…" Sweetie Belle answered as everybody looked at her like she was crazy "What, I was just telling as it is"

"I think ya'll need to head off to bed before ya' start making up even crazier stories, besides your sisters are probably worried" Applejack told the three girls.

The CMC sighed and went off back to their homes as Applejack turned to look at Chip.

"I don't know who or what you are but if you've got anything to do with this beast that attacked everypony at the Gala then you need to tell me in the morning until then you can stay with us but if you pull anything then I swear you'll wish you stayed out here got it?" Applejack asked Chip who nodded in response.

The 2 walked (or flew in Chip's case) back to the Apple residence as Chip looked back to the direction that sonic ran off in hoping that he is ok.

**Alright time for a little question break as I answer some questions from some of my lovely readers. **

**Christian Ape99 asks: "****_how did you get the pen name the sensible maroon anyway?"_**** Well that's a hard one, I always think of myself as a sensible person who doesn't like to be rude but I do not think I'm very smart though (even though maroon is a color).**

**Sonic and Dragon fan asks: "****_Please not evil Sonic! I just HATE when people turn Sonic evil. I understand, if Sonic dont actually understand what he is doing like in Thrauma, but this dont seem real." _****Well I don't want to spoil any of story but I can tell you for certain that ****if**** there is gonna be an evil Sonic than I will make him as real as possible but remember a teaser is a teaser ;) **

**That's all I'll answer for now but if you have a question then just ask me through the review question since I love socializing with you guys and gals. Anyway back to the story.**

_Sonic the hedgehog's POV:_

Sonic woke up to the sound of little birds chirping in his room. He checked his cover to see if he was still werehog, that's a no. He got up to see a lot of other kinds of animals in his bed hugging up against him as though he's a pillow.

"Well I see your good with animals too" Fluttershy said as she came through the door.

"I guess I did hang with a lot of animals from back home" Sonic replied as he pat a little hedgehog (from Fluttershy's dimension).

*giggle* "Oh that reminds me I have to check your wounds" Fluttershy remembered.

"What wounds?" Sonic mocked as he showed her his body scar free.

"Amazing your scars must have healed to the point of being almost invisible" Fluttershy was amazed "I think Twilight would love to meet you"

"Who's Twilight?" Sonic asked.

"She's a great friend of mine she loves dealing with magic of all kind, she's also a princess" Fluttershy answered.

"She wouldn't happen to be tall, white and have multicolored flowing hair would she?" Sonic shakily asked.

"No that's Princess Celestia, Twilight is purple" Fluttershy responded.

Sonic was relieved that he didn't have to see that crazy pony again but another princess might cause some trouble if she knows who he is.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's get Chip and the CMC and go there now" Sonic said as he jogged on the spot roaring to go out.

"Ok Sonic let me get ready and we'll go get Chip" Fluttershy said getting a little exited too.

_Chip's POV:_

"I'm gonna ask this one last time and please give me an honest answer, do you know anything about the beast that attacked me and my friends?" Applejack asked Chip.

"No" Chip responded.

"Face it big sis, he don't know nothin' about this so called beast who attacked ya'll" Apple Bloom told Applejack.

"Now, now I tried bein' reasonable but you leave me no choice… Big Mac, give him the serious face" Applejack threatened.

"Nope" Mac responded.

"OH COME ON THIS IS AN INTERROGATION; WE NEED TO GET SOME SORT OF INFO OUT OF HIM!" Applejack complained.

Knock, knock, knock…

"Who could that be?" Applejack questioned who was at the door.

She opened up the door to see Fluttershy standing there smiling.

"Good morning Applejack, I was wondering if you happened to have a small creature by the name of Chip in your house" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy thank chaos you're here" Chip said as he flew up to her "where's Sonic?" Chip asked.

Fluttershy took 1 step to the right to reveal Sonic for Chip and all to see.

"Long time no see" Sonic said to Chip

"We saw each other yesterday" Chip rebutted

Everypony else who wasn't Fluttershy or Apple Bloom stood in awe at the figure that stood before them. He was taller than all of them, stood on two legs, had claws with some kind of clothing around them and spikes sharp enough to penetrate metal.

"Wha-wha-what are y-y-you" Applejack questioned.

"A hedgehog duh" Sonic answered.

"Good to see you're back in good health Sonic" Apple Bloom said.

"You can't keep me down forever" Sonic said in response.

"Well now that we're all gathered let's go to Twilight's" Fluttershy said.

"Can I go with you…? PLEASE" Apple Bloom said as she gave Sonic and Fluttershy puppy eyes.

"Well I'm ok with it as long as Applejacks ok with it?" Fluttershy said as they all turned to Applejack…

"Well… Fine BUT I'm goin' with ya'll, never know what this… thing might do to ya" Applejack answered.

"Hello? 'thing' standing right next to you" Sonic said in a annoyed tone.

"Alright let's head off" Fluttershy said as she closed the door on Big Mac.

_Sonic's POV (a couple of minutes later):_

Sonic, Chip, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom and Applejack wondered through Ponyville looking for Twilight's house but Sonic and Chip got a lot of looks from the citizens. Some gossiped about the two and others just flat out screamed and ran off.

"Even Fluttershy wasn't this scared of Sonic and Chip, no offence" Apple Bloom said.

"None taken" Fluttershy responded politely.

Chip looked a little scared of what they might do but Sonic just carried on walking as he was use to this from back on Earth and, just recently, the whole Werehog incident. As they carried on walking Sonic noticed a figure in the clouds following them in the clouds, it moved fast. Them the figure charged at Sonic but he dodged just in time for it to hit a wall.

"What the?" Applejack questioned.

"Isn't that… Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said as the Rainbow haired Pegasus got up from the ground and stood in an attack position facing Sonic.

"Everypony stay back or the beast might attack" Rainbow warned them.

"What beast… Oh it's me isn't it?" Sonic jested.

"So you can talk, that'll make for a better trial when we take you to Princess Celestia" Rainbow told Sonic.

"Listen RD, as weird as this guy might be he ain't the monster from the Gala" Applejack told her.

"Yea, she said it had big claws and was hairy, he's neither" Fluttershy also told Rainbow Dash.

"Then where are you guys taking him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"To meet Twilight" Apple Bloom answered.

"Well then… I'll help you escort him" Rainbow Dash said proudly "But I warn you if you try anything to harm Twilight" she told Sonic as she actioned out a throat getting cut"

"Yeah, sure wouldn't want you to hit wall again" Sonic mocked RD.

_Twilight's POV:_

"So now there's a beast on the loose and no elements of Harmony to stop it, what do we do" Twilight asked herself.

"You could put a net over it" Spike responded (even though she didn't ask him).

"I think we're going to need to try a little harder than that considering it knocked out Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" Twilight said.

Knock, knock, knock…

"I wonder who that is?" Twilight questioned as she opened the door.

"Hey Twi" Fluttershy, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Rainbow Dash said.

"Hello, listen if this is about catching the beast, don't worry I have the perfect plan to-" Twilight said before she was interrupted.

"It's not about that, we brought a visitor for you" Fluttershy said as she and everypony else moved over to show Sonic and Chip… who were gone!

_Sonic's POV:_

"Why didn't you tell the CMC and Fluttershy about dark Gaia" Sonic asked Chip.

"I didn't want to give them too much information, what if they found out about… him" Chip answered.

"We don't need to worry about him, I'll clean his name anyway" Sonic planned.

"Who's him?" Rainbow Dash questioned the two of them.

_Dr. Eggman's POV:_

Shadow was rolling on the floor laughing with tears.

"I haven't seen you laugh this hard before; heck I don't think I've ever seen you laugh in the first place" Dr. Eggman said.

"Well that just made my life *snicker* a land of ponies, but you know I can't let you get away with this" Shadow switched to a serious tone.

"You sure you want to try that or do you fancy hanging with the ponies instead" Dr. Eggman threatened.

Shadow thought long and hard about his options.

"I never claimed myself a straight up hero" Shadow told Eggman.

"Then you'll consider helping me instead" Dr. Eggman said

"Hey I never-" Shadow tried to explain.

"Welcome aboard Shadow you'll do well" Dr. Eggman gloated.

**That's all for now folks, sorry I couldn't get this out sooner but you know… stuff happens, remember to classy my wonderful readers. Thesensiblemaroon signing out. **


	11. Tour de' Flames

**Sorry for the long wait guys and gals, things just got in the way and it all went a little hectic so… yea. Anyway here is chapter whatever of the story.**

_Sonic's POV:_

"Well… are ya gonna tell me or to I have to beat it out of you" Rainbow Dash threatened Sonic and Chip.

"Sorry but it's none of your business" Sonic tried to stop her knowing.

"Oh really, let's see a giant beast comes to Canterlot and knocks out everypony at the Gala then runs away after that you 2 turn up and start talking about some guy who you don't want to reveal. I think I can connect the dots" Rainbow Dash angrily explains.

Sonic and Chip look at each other for a second then Sonic stepped in front of the other 2 and explained it all.

"'Him' is actually my brother Miles, you see we were walking in that deep forest around the back of this town when suddenly a giant, hairy beast rushed past and knocked Miles to the floor. I ran after it in a fit of rage and Miles followed close by, once we entered a small town he tried to stop me but I threw him off into a stand. Since Miles broke the stand the town wanted him to pay for it but he ran away and I took the spears they threw at him. Chip dragged me into a treehouse where we meet the CMC and then… well you figure out the rest" Sonic lied right to Rainbow's face who had believed it.

"Oh well I feel sorry for you and your brother… I guess you should go meet Twilight, she would like you in all the wrong ways" Rainbow whispered the last part.

Sonic winked at Chip and followed Rainbow Dash into the tree.

_Dr. Eggman's POV:_

"So Doctor what exactly do you want me to do" Shadow questioned his new services.

"Nothing yet Shadow but when the time comes, well let's just say a mistaken identity can go a long way" Dr. Eggman foreshadowed.

_Twilight's POV:_

"I can't believe that 2 never before seen species are right in front of me, if I record this I could become famous!" Twilight squeed in joy.

"Ah Twi', you're already famous princess" Applejack reminded Twilight.

"Oh right… but still you've still got to tell me how you learnt our language?" Twilight asked Sonic.

"Well actually I'm not from this world, I'm from another world called Mobius where everyone is like use" Sonic explained.

"But wait if you're from another universe then how did you get here?" Spike asked.

Sonic and Chip just shrugged.

"Either way you're welcome to stay here if you need, heck we might as well give you 2 a tour around Ponyville" Twilight said.

Sonic and Chip looked at each other and nodded.

**Half way mark means Question time. I know it might be a bit early for a half way mark but I'm only thinking of doing 1000+ words today, I might update again tomorrow but no promises ;)**

**Christian Ape99 writes: "Who the heck was Sir Walrus? BTW i do enjoy this story but why can't my characters be in it?" Sir Walrus is my roommate who does the editing for this series so if you see any mess ups then blame him, as for your oc's they're already in the story dude they're just not main characters that's all.**

**Domegfede writes: "LOL eggman es el mejor negociador del mundo xD" Ya sabes lo que dicen, Obtener una carga de esto :]**

**Multipule-Characters1-Acct writes: "Cliffy? WHY!?" Because I can ^-^**

**If you have any questions they just ask them in the reviews**

**We now return you to your squedual- wait what am I doing?**

"Other there is the market place and there is the gym and" Twilight continues showing the 2 newcomers around Ponyville.

Every other Pony that hasn't been acquainted with Sonic or Chip just gave the group a funny look but they mostly just went on with their lives as if nothing was wrong. Sonic thought they might have been use to him by now then a light-green pony removed his glove and just stared at his hand.

"Hands" The pony said as she stared memorized at Sonic's hand.

"Ah can I help… you" Sonic asked the pony.

"You have claws on your hand" The pony said.

"Well yeah most hedgehogs do" Sonic replied before a cream pony came up and shoved the green pony away.

"Show some respect for him, sorry she really likes hands" The cream pony said.

"I can see that" Sonic responded.

The 2 ponies left as Rainbow inspected the claws then went back to acting natural.

"Some interesting characters you got in this town" Chip said.

"HELP!" Somepony screamed.

"What was that" Applejack questioned the scream as Snips and Snails came running to the main 6 (or 4 currently), the CMC, Sonic and Chip.

"Oh great, what do you two want" Scootaloo asked.

"Well you see we were just-" Snips said.

"And then it-" Snails said.

"And we ran as fast as we could then-" Snip said as Rainbow but in.

"Hold up, what are you running from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A DRAGON!" Snips and Snails yelled as they pointed to the raging Dragon flying over the horizon.

"Sweet Celestia what do we do?" Twilight asked everypony.

"Fluttershy could try scolding it like before" Applejack said.

"What that thing would burn her to a crisp before she even got to it" Rainbow Dash responded.

"Couldn't you try stopping it with your Alicorn powers Twilight?" Apple Bloom asked.

"That looks like an ancient Dragon, they are way too powerful for me" Twilight responded.

Everypony was arguing about what to do about the dragon as Sonic inspected the Dragon which looked very similar to the dragons he use to fight in Camelot. Sonic picked up his glove and put it on as he started walking towards the dragon.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry about me I've beat plenty of these things, you gals have to get this town's citizens to safety. Chip you mind helping me out?" Sonic asked.

"Sure thing Sonic" Chip responded.

"SONIC YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED FIGHTING THAT THING" Rainbow Dash told him.

"Oh please I've fought things that would make your head spin" Sonic responded as he slowly jogged towards the Dragon.

_Sonic's POV:_

"You ready for this Chip?" Sonic asked.

"If you're ready then I'm ready Sonic" Chip responded.

"All right let's show this thing sonic speed" Sonic said as he grabbed Chip and boosted towards the Dragon.

**And then I stopped the story just to troll you hahahaa. "Cliffy? WHY!?" I already told you because I can… And it's fun to mess with you. **


	12. An eye catching Fight (for real)

**Hello you beautiful people, I would just like to say I am (again) extremely sorry for the long wait. I have just been so busy these last couple of weeks that I had no time to even relax. I haven't even watched the latest episodes of Sonic Boom (BTW love that show) or MLP for that matter. But hey who cares now considering that I might use those (currently) latest episodes for the- Actually I don't think I'll spoil the surprise just yet. I'm also sorry about the little joke I pulled, I just felt it necessary to start with a joke. Anyway here is the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

_Twilight's POV:_

The ponies watched as Sonic jogged towards the Dragon with confidence swelling through every step he took.

"We can't let them fight that thing alone!" Rainbow Dash pleaded to Twilight.

"You heard what he said Rainbow, we've got to round up all the towns ponies quickly" Twilight commanded the rest of the group who divided to get the most ponies.

Rainbow Dash took the area closest to the fight that was about to ensue.

_Sonic's POV:_

Sonic stopped right in front of the dragon's path of destruction.

"HEY HOT HEAD!" Sonic yelled at the dragon "YOU WANT SOMETHING TO BURN THEN TRY ME!"

The dragon took notice to Sonic's words and started attacking him instead. The dragon released a mountains worth of fire out of his mouth going directly onto Sonic.

_Rainbow Dash's POV:_

Rainbow noticed the dragon raining fire onto Sonic but when the fire cleared Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Thinking that Sonic got burnt to ashes she went and got the other ponies including Pinkie and Rarity.

"Dragon breath- fire, Sonic no longer… There" Rainbow Dash spurted between breaths as the main six gasped.

"SONIC ARE YOU OK!" Fluttershy shouted.

No response.

_Apple Bloom's POV:_

Apple Bloom looked at Scootaloo then to Sweetie Belle and nodded. The 3 little ponies charged towards the dragon in a fury of rage but when they hit him they just bounced off and landed on their hind quarters. They then looked up at the dragon, who was ready to engulf them with flames but suddenly and blue light shot up into the dragon's jaw knocking it over. When the blue light stopped it was revealed to be Sonic.

_Sonic's POV:_

Sonic gave a confirming grin to the 3 fillies as the dragon rose from the ground with a look of anger on its face.

"I see you're not too happy about your little jaw problem there" Sonic Cockily said as the dragon roared in the blue blurs face "I guessed right"

Sonic then charged up his spin dash and went whirling into the dragon's jaw but the dragon learned from last time though and knocked Sonic away as if he was a fly.

"Learning from last time hey! I guess that makes you smarter than most of the bad guys I've faced" Sonic joked.

Sonic then got back into his ball form and homed in on the back of the dragon's head. The dragon dodged it but got hit by Sonic from the front.

"A little confused aren't you? Then get a load of this!" Sonic said as he zipped around the dragon with no sort of recognizable pattern.

In confusion the dragon started breathing fire all over the place.

"If this continues I'll get burnt to a crisp, CHIP GIVE ME A SHIELD!" Sonic shouted at Chip whilst he was running around the dragon.

"SURE THING SONIC!" Chip responded as he focused his energy on putting a shield around Sonic.

With this new shield Sonic jumped into the mouth of the dragon causing the dragon's flames to go back his throat which led to him fainting.

"If you can't take the heat then stay out of the kitchen Huffy" Sonic joked as the CMC and Chip looked at Sonic as if he was an idiot "What? I was just tryin' to lighten the mood".

"Yeah… sure, anyway that was AWESOME" Scootaloo cheered.

"That was amazing the way you turned into a ball and flew around the dragon's head-" Apple Bloom tried to finish.

"And that bubble you put around yourself to protect you from the flames-" Sweetie Belle also tried to finish.

"Forget that stuff, how did you go so fast WITHOUT wings?" Scootaloo asked Sonic.

"Well they don't call me Sonic for no reason?" Sonic answered.

"How fast can you, what's the fasted you've ever run, (GASP) can you do a Sonic Rainboom?" Scootaloo questioned sonic again.

"Well I don't know what a Sonic Rainboom is but if it's anything like a Sonic Boom then every day, as for the speed thing Tails has clocked me around the speed of light but I think even that's too slow" Sonic boasted as the mane six trotted over with shocked expressions on their faces "Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do, but first"

Sonic walked over to the cowering Snips and Snails.

"Now why did the dragon chase you?" Sonic asked the two little colts.

"Well you see a magic eye told us to go to the dragon's lair and steal it's egg" Snips explained.

"Yeah, then it told us to bring it to you" Snails directed towards Sonic who was looking around.

Sonic got up and noticed the one thing he was expecting… One of eggman's eyebots. Sonic grabbed it out of the sky and looked into the camera.

"So eggy, I see you found me and I guess you're just laughing it up in your lair-"

_Dr. Eggman's POV:_

Eggman looked at Sonic's face through the screen.

"Well guess what, I'll be out of here soon and when I'm out your dead!" Sonic threatened as fangs started appearing in his mouth.

Sonic's fist went into the camera and the screen went fuzzy. Dr. Eggman however took notice of Sonic's sudden fang growth.

"Interesting, Sonic's anger took effect of his appearance, maybe this Werehog thing has its benefits" Eggman noted as Shadow came in with a chaos emerald in hand.

"Jigs up doctor, I've found one of your chaos emeralds and I'm getting out of here" Shadow said confidently.

"So you think you've bested me huh, well perhaps you should check the back of your neck" Dr. Eggman slyly said.

Shadow checked the back of his neck only to find an implant.

"You think I would be so stupid as to not think ahead, if you're wondering what that does then… let's just say this button will make you lose your head" Dr. Eggman explained as he pulled up a remote.

"Now let's check up on our pretty pony princess" Eggman said as he pulled up a monitor.

_Luna's POV:_

Luna looked around the corner of the throne room to see Celestia ordering troops to find the beast at all cost.

"Sister, do you not think we should investigate the beast's background to see if it is truly the villain we claim it to be" Luna asked.

"That beast put my citizens in danger; I must find it and bring it to justice before any more problems arise. I must put the lives of innocents before the lives of those who endanger them" Celestia answered.

Luna trotted off knowing that Celestia was right.

"I sensed a strong connection to the moon when that beast came, surely when the night comes I can track it further, then I'll find the truth" Luna said to herself.

**And that's the end of the chapter folks; sorry if it wasn't as long as you wanted it but hey a promise is a promise. I'll hopefully go back to weekly updates but what with life stuff, I can't make any real promises. Anyway see you gals and guys later.**


	13. Chaos Likes Company

**I regret to inform you ladies and gentlemen that thesensiblemaroon has passed on, he left us about 7 weeks ago which is why he hasn't updated this story in that amount of time and all of us weep for his los-**

**Maroon: What are you doing T?**

**Mr. Tusks: Maroon you're alive but the internet and I thought you were dead.**

**Maroon: yeah? Unlike internet logic I haven't been dead for the past 7 weeks; I've just had lots of work to do and no time to update this story (Sorry by the way)**

**Mr. Tusks: Well while you were gone I started working on the next chapter for you.**

**Maroon: Then let's have a read then… Who's darkness the Spirithog and why are doctor Whooves and Derpy in this chapter? I was barley gonna give them a cameo and what the hell is a 'purple guy'. Looks like I'll have to fix this chapter up then.**

_Sonic, Chip and mane 6's POV:_

Sonic looked into the shattered camera of the eyebot and saw his reflection with werehog like fangs poking out of his mouth. In response he closed his mouth up hoping they'd go away. He turned to see the mane 6 and an entire town of ponies giving him a suspicious look.

"I guess I have some explaining to do" Sonic said out loud.

_One long explanation about his story (excluding the parts about the werehog, Chip being a God and Dark Gaia) later:_

"And then I ended up here, any questions?" Sonic told the crowd

The crowd was silent until someone put their 'hand' up.

"Can you go into context about these so called 'Chaos Emeralds'" They asked in a mischievous way.

"Well I can't go into much detail here but whatever you do, if you see one, don't touch them!" Sonic explained cautiously considering none of these ponies could be trusted.

"Wait a minute I know that voice!" Rainbow shouted "It's Discord!"

"In the flesh, or should I say crowd" Discord said as he popped his head up.

"Wait! what's going on here?" Chip asked.

"That would be Discord the God of Chaos and one of our enemies turned sort of good thanks to Fluttershy" Twilight explained to the outsiders.

They looked at fluttershy who gave a little wave.

"Hold on he's the God of chaos here" Sonic said before him and Chip burst out laughing.

Discord was annoyed at this while all the other ponies looked at him as if he was mad.

"Hey, what's so funny blue britches?" Discord asked Sonic.

"We have a God of Chaos in our universe and you're a plush toy compared to him in every way" Sonic explained with a chuckle every second or two.

"Oh yeah and what did he do that was so evil to call himself the God of Chaos?" Discord said.

"He basically destroyed a whole city that's even bigger than your castle over yonder" Sonic explained with as little detail as possible.

Discord was annoyed by this mocking of him but he was more interested in the power he could feel coming off Sonic. It was Chaos energy but unlike he'd ever seen.

"Well that was a pretty good laugh but I must be going, I have a picnic with the statue of starswirl the bearded to attend. Ta Ta" Discord explained as he got into a taxi pony that appeared out of nowhere and flew off.

"That's weird I would have at least thought he would show some backlash there" Twilight confusingly stated.

"Uh Sonic, the time" Chip pointed out to Sonic.

"Oh right, can we bring this whole conversation thing inside. I'm kind of not a fan of the dark" Sonic told the mane six who motioned him inside Twilight's tree library.

"What a tough guy huh, can take on a dragon but not a little darkness" Rainbow Dash told Pinkie.

"Maybe we should throw him an outdoor dance party to help him overcome his fears" Pinkie said out of the blue.

**Alright question time,**

**Wait… there's no questions :'( Well then I'll just answer some unspoken questions.**

**1\. Do you have a deviantart account? No, at least not an official one**

**2\. Why did you change the story picture again? Because I was incredibly unhappy about the other one but this is the last time I change it.**

**3\. Will you go back to a regular schedule now? No, I'm still busy with work just not as busy now, I'll try and make as much updates now but no guarantees.**

**4\. Will you make any more fanfictions after this one? Yes, I have a few ideas for other fanfics but for now I'm going to focus on this one.**

**Alright now back to the story, remember if you want me to read your actual question then leave them in the review section.**

The Mane 6, Sonic and Chip relaxed inside the library.

"So Sonic was it? What precisely do these Chaos Emeralds do?" Rarity asked.

"They're basically an infinite source of power that has two sides to its energy, positive energy and negative energy, both of which are effected by positive and negative emotions. Fortunately for us they can only be used by a conductor of its power and even still they must be able to withstand the power they hold, there are seven of them just one can power a whole city forever" Sonic explained to the best of his knowledge.

"And I'm guessing you're a conductor" Twilight said to Sonic.

"I guess I am which is pretty rare but I don't know if you ponies can also use their power or let alone stand it" Sonic told them.

"You wouldn't happen to have one would you?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, they're all back on Earth" Chip answered.

"But the real question here is what's your relation to the big, hairy beast" Rainbow said out of nowhere.

"I already told you all I know" Sonic explained to the Mane 6.

"Well I can tell you that he's not that bad of a guy, heck he's even saved lives before" Chip interrupted.

"So you've got information about him?" Applejack asked.

"Well… my memory is a little rusty" Chip tried to divert.

"That's ok; princess Celestia has a memory reading spell. She can read your memories and see all the information needed for her case" Twilight suggested "Come on Chip maybe we solve this once and for all"

"I suppose" Chip said before the Mane 6 started heading out the door.

"Come on the last train still has yet to leave, we need you Chip, and Sonic do you want to come as well" Twilight asked.

"You 7 go on without me I'll be fine" Sonic Shakely said as he motioned Chip to go.

The Mane 6 and Chip left the Tree library as quickly as possible and made their way to the station. Sonic on the other hand knew that he had to stop them and the dark gaia spawn that might attack them, he then dived out the and transformed into the Werehog.

_Sonic the Werehog, Chip and mane 6's POV:_

The Mane 6 and Chip rushed towards the train station but before they could get there a bunch of dark Gaia shadows appeared from a puff of purple smoke, surrounding the main 6.

"What are these things?" Twilight said out loud.

"It doesn't matter what they are all that matters is that we can beat em' to a pulp" Rainbow Dash said as she dived at one of the shadows but went right through it.

Some of the other Main 6 tried attacking it but it didn't have any effect on the shadows. As a result the shadows started attacked them.

"How come we can't touch them, but they can touch us?" Applejack said.

The ponies were now getting worn out but a shimmer of hope came for them in the form of the Werehog. He defeated the shadows with little ease but his true challenge came to him as a hoof to the back of the head.

"So we finally meet face to face you over grown hairball" Rainbow Dash taunted a now ticked of Werehog.

"Rainbow Dash, don't just attack it, we should try to reason with it first" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash on the other hand/hoof flew at the Werehog and tried wrestling him to the ground so the Werehog threw her of his back, unfortunate he accidently threw her at Fluttershy knocking her out cold. The rest of the Mane 6 gave the Werehog an evil look and ran at him ready to attack.

**Maroon: And full stop. There fixed, how do you like it.**

**Mr. Tusks: You changed the whole thing; you even got rid of the motorbike scene.**

**Maroon: Just edit the damn thing already.**

**Until then folks, I would like to remind all those who thought I was dead… Surprise! I also haven't seen the community in a while so if y any of you have tried to finish the story for me, that's fantastic but I'm still going so… just try to deviate and vary it ok. Maroon signing off. **


End file.
